


Like A Dream

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Accidental Near Drowning, Angst, Car Accidents, Dreams and Nightmares, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rehabilitation, implied suicide, real life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Based on a prompt I found. I won’t tell you ‘til the end because I don’t wanna ruin the suspense…When Roman, Virgil and Patton are involved in a car accident, it's a miracle Patton's alive at all after his side was hit. During his stay at the hospital, he dreams of a boy, a boy he made up, a boy called Logan.He thinks he loves him.





	1. How It Started

**“What is love! Baby, don’t hurt me! Don’t hurt me! No more!”**

“WHOOOOO.”

“Patton, my loyal and royal com _ padre _ , chill.”

“I can’t! This is such a good song!”

“Roman, put your eyes back on the road!”

“Alright, my chemically imbalanced romance.”

“If you’re going to put your eyes on the road, then don’t run them over.”

“Ugh… Patton, no offense, but your puns suck.”

“Aw, Virgil, you know you love them!”

“Roman!”

“Shit!”

_ Screech. Crash. Silence. _

“Patton…? Oh, god… Patton!”

* * *

Roman trembled as he sat in the hospital waiting area, his arms wrapped around himself. He tugged at the sleeves of his white shirt, trying to ignore the red stains that covered most of it.

“Princey?” Roman looked up at Virgil, who watched him nervously, a paper cup of coffee in his hand. The stitches on Virgil’s head sent another flood of guilt coursing through him. “It wasn’t your fault, you know? That other driver was drunk, he went straight through a red light.”

“I should have seen the other car sooner.”

“Ro…” Virgil sat beside Roman as he choked back a sob.

“There was blood everywhere, Virgil… You were both unconscious a-and I wasn’t and it… it felt like I was in  _ hell _ . I thought I’d died and was in hell…”

“I’m sorry…” Virgil whispered. A long silence followed, only filled by Roman’s whimpers and Virgil’s occasional sip of coffee. “I-I… I think Patton’s gonna be okay, you know? Remember that time he fell out that tree and dislocated his shoulder?”

“They said he was lucky he didn’t break his arm.” Roman sniffed.

“And… he’s made it through a lot…”

“Don’t.” Roman whispered. “He made it this far without parents for 6 years, and for what? To die because of his careless so-called friend?”

“Roman, don’t do this to yourself.” Virgil growled. “It wasn’t your fault! You didn’t run the red light, the other guy did! There was nothing you could have done! You saw it the same time I did, I saw how quickly it happened!” Roman blinked, staring at Virgil before falling forward into his arms and sobbing once more. Virgil sighed and held his friend close. “It’s gonna be okay, buddy…”

“Roman Prince?” A nurse approached the two. Roman pulled away from Virgil.

“Th-that’s me…”

“Patton’s just come out of theater. It’s a miracle there wasn’t more damage. He suffered a pneumothorax, two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. His leg was crushed on impact… We can’t say yet if he’ll be able to walk on it.”

“So… He may never walk again?” Roman asked.

“No, I never said that. He’ll just need some rehabilitation to get back on track. Of course, we’ll have to wait for his wrist to mend before we do that…”

“Can we… see him?” Virgil asked. The nurse nodded.

“Of course. He is still asleep, but he will almost certainly wake in the next few hours.”

“Thank you…” Roman and Virgil thanked her before following her to Patton’s room.

* * *

“Not bad for a private room.” Virgil muttered. Roman pushed past him to Patton’s bedside.

“Press the button by the bed if you need anything.” The nurse told Virgil, who nodded and moved to join Roman.

“I’m so sorry, Patton…” Roman whispered, gripping Patton’s limp hand in his. Virgil sighed and placed his own hand over the pairs, earning a small smile from Roman. “I’m sorry, Virge… I never meant to hurt anyone…”

“I’m just glad it wasn’t worse.” Virgil hugged him. 

“I wish he’d hit my side instead…” Roman choked. Virgil shushed him.

“No, Roman, don’t say that… Not next to Patton. He’ll wake up just to slap you.” That earned a soft laugh from Roman. “How many puns would he be making right now?” Virgil asked. Roman pulled away.

“Why did the doctor tell the nurse to walk past the pill cupboard quietly?” Roman asked. Virgil frowned. “So they didn’t wake the sleeping pills.”

“Oh, god, that was worse than anything Patton could ever make up.” Virgil laughed. “Here, I got one. When does an apple a day keep the doctor away?” Roman shrugged. “When you throw it hard enough.” The hearty laugh from Roman made the agony of the joke worth it.

* * *

_ Where am I…? Why is it dark? I’m scared… Please… Help… _

_ ‘It’s alright.” _

_ Who’s there?! What do you want? Where are you? Help me… _

_ ‘Hold your hand out. Trust me.’ _

_ Okay… Oh! Sorry, you made me jump. _

_ ‘You need to open your eyes.’ _

_ What? _

_ ‘Open your eyes.’ _

_ Okay… Oh, it’s not so dark… Hi! _

_ ‘Hello. I thought I was alone here.’ _

_ Nope, I’m here too. I’m Patton. _

_ ‘Logan.’ _

_ Where are we? _

_ ‘Somewhere we’re not supposed to be.’ _


	2. Full Extent

Virgil watched Roman from where he sat on the window. He was going to hurt his back, slumped over Patton’s bed like that, but whatever. Roman wasn’t gonna move.

He was scared. Of course he was. He and his friends were in a car accident. That was scary. But the fact one of them hadn’t woken up yet? That was god-damn fucking terrifying…

Virgil pulled his hoodie around himself before pulling his hood over his head and trying his hardest to suppress the panic attack he knew was coming. The last thing he wanted was to wake Roman because he couldn’t handle anything as well as he pretended to.

Perhaps that coffee wasn’t a great idea after all.

He clasped his hand over his mouth, trying not to make any sounds as he fought through his panic attack. His heart felt like it was going to jump out his chest, his throat and eyes burned, his jaw hurt, everything hurt. He willed himself to breathe, slowly bringing himself down before eventually returning to his more relaxed state.

He glanced over at Roman. He hadn’t woken him. Good.

* * *

_Logan, why is it so dark?_

_‘Oh, I was studying space. I can change it if you prefer?’_

_You can do that?_

_‘Sure.’_

_The darkness faded, replaced by a large house._

_“Woah…” Patton looked around, grateful to have his feet on the floor and a sight that wasn’t the night sky. “Who’s house is this?”_

_“Mine.” Logan adjusted his blue tie._

_“So… are you the man of my dreams?” Patton asked, turning to face him._

_“I… guess I could be?”_

_“Wow… Nice one, brain.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“It means you’re pretty. And hot.” Patton blushed. Logan coughed, a blush rising on his cheek too._

_“Thank you. No-one’s ever told me that before.”_

_“Really?” Patton asked. “But… how?” Before Logan could answer, Patton felt dizzy, falling into Logan. Logan suddenly pushed him off with a gasp, shock on his face. “Logan, what’s going on…? Lo? Logan!”_

* * *

“Patton!” Patton gasped, his eyes flying open as he sat up, only to cry out in pain. “Patton, no! You’re hurt! Lie down!” A hand pushed him down as another slammed against the button on the wall.

“Agh!” The pressure on his chest dragged a scream from his throat.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Patton, calm down… Take a few deep breaths!” Patton did as he was told, blinking until his vision cleared.

“Virgil? Roman?”

“Oh, thank god…” Roman breathed. “I was worried you’d forgotten us!”

“As if.” Patton giggled. “How could I forget my Kiddos?”

“We’re not your kids, Pat.” Virgil muttered.

“I’d hug you, but you’re broken…” Roman whispered. Patton knew that look.

“If you dare blame yourself for what happened, then… I’m not gonna tell you about Logan.”

“Logan?” Virgil looked confused, but Roman jumped up, a fresh smile on his face.

“A BOY?!” He cried. “Tell me more!”

“Ah, Patton, you’re awake.” A Doctor walked in. “Now, before I tell you my name, promise you won’t laugh?”

“Sure.” The three smiled.

“My name is Dr Doctor.” Virgil sniggered, earning a glare from Patton. Dr Doctor laughed. “Don’t worry, everyone laughs. I’m sure you’ll pull out a few ‘Doctor Doctor’ jokes later. Patton, do you mind if I just do a few tests?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Virgil and Roman watched nervously as Dr Doctor did a few physical tests to make sure Patton didn’t have any injuries they hadn’t picked up on. Everything went smoothly, until he asked Patton to climb out of bed. He struggled to move his leg to get out the bed, but he managed.

“Can you stand?” He asked. Patton wobbled, standing shakily, but when he took a step, he quickly fell forward, the Doctor catching him. “Okay, it’s alright, back onto the bed.” He helped Patton back onto the bed. “I think we should keep you in a minimum of two weeks… Then I’d like to get you started on some rehabilitation for your leg with Dr Picani.”

“Oh…” Patton whispered. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry I don’t have better news. I’ll leave you alone now. Just… make a Doctor Doctor joke if you need me and I’ll come running.” He joked. Patton giggled.

“Thanks, Doc.” The Doctor smiled before turning to leave.

“I’m sorry, bud…” Virgil whispered.

“WHO’S LOGAN?!” Roman hopped onto Patton’s bed, his head resting on his hand as he sat and waited for Patton to start talking. Patton laughed.

“Don’t get too excited, he’s imaginary.” Patton smiled. “When I was unconscious, I met him in my dream, and let me just say… Hot damn…”

“What was he like?” Roman asked, not caring that Logan wasn’t real.

“He… looked a lot like us, actually… He was kinda cute, big glasses, shirt and tie, bit of a nerd. He was cute. He spoke like a robot.”

“So you in formal wear?” Virgil smirked.

“You fancy yourself.” Roman chuckled.

“Finally, something you two have in common.” Virgil sneered.

“Whatever.” Roman waved him off. “I’m glad you created a little hot dude for yourself.”

* * *

After a few hours, Virgil and Roman went to get some food. Patton fell asleep while waiting for them.

_“Oh… you came back.”_

_“Logan!” Patton beamed, going to throw his arms around him, only for Logan to step back._

_“Please… refrain from touching me…”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry…” Patton whispered. “I didn’t mean to leave, are you okay?”_

_“I’m… better. I do not like being alone.” Logan confessed, adjusting his glasses._

_“I’m sorry, I’ll try not to leave so suddenly, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

_“So… this is your house?” Patton asked, looking around the grand building._

_“Yes.”_

_“It’s kinda empty, isn’t it?” Patton asked._

_“I can fill it with what I wish.” Logan smiled. “But I doubt you would like it.”_

_“Try me.” Patton beamed. Logan nodded and clicked his fingers, transforming the room completely. Instead of a large empty hall, the room was dimmed, glow in the dark stars over every wall and ceiling. A tall blue lava lamp stood in the corner behind a large pile of beanbags and cushions in front of a TV, and a bookshelf in the opposite corner with, what seemed like, a million books inside. On the other side of the room sat a grand piano and a cello, opposite a large telescope pointing out the window._

_“Woah…” Patton gasped. “This is awesome!”_

_“You… think so?” Logan asked._

_“Of course!”_

_“Thank you.” Logan blushed. Patton giggled, then he gasped._

_“I-I’m sorry, Lo… I think I’m waking up.”_

_“It’s alright.”_

_“I’ll come back though, yeah? Promise.”_

_“Promise.”_

* * *

Patton blinked, looking around his surroundings. He saw Roman at his bedside, gripping Patton’s hand in his and whispering sweet nothings, while Virgil had fallen asleep in the window frame.

“Hey.” Patton whispered. Roman looked up and smiled.

“Hey.”


	3. Drown Your Fears

Two weeks passed quickly.

Well, it passed quickly when you spent most of your days and nights with your imaginary dream boy.

Patton and Logan had settled into the house Logan had built, and spent a lot of time there. Sometimes Patton cooked for Logan, sometimes Logan would take him outside to show him the stars. There was nothing wrong with having a relationship in your dreams, was there?

Logan had started to allow Patton to touch him, to hold his hand and, at one point, cuddle him. Sometimes, they would hear soft humming or singing, and occasionally, they’d dance to it. Neither of them knew where it was coming from, but it was comforting.

_Now, they were sat in the huge pile of beanbags and pillows, watching Big Hero 6._

_“You should sleep.” Logan looked down at Patton, who was lying with his head on Logan’s lap._

_“But you’ll be alone again.”_

_“But you’ll come back.” Logan whispered. “You always do.”_

_“I do.” Patton yawned, closing his eyes. “I’ll come back…”_

* * *

“Hey!” Patton moaned as Roman poked his head repeatedly. “Hey, we get to go home today!”

“Yeah, after rehabilitation.” Patton sighed, sitting up. “Dr Doctor said I had the strength to get started.”

“I thought I heard my unfortunate name.” Dr Doctor chuckled as he entered the room. “Hi, Patton.”

“Hey.”

“Are you ready to see Dr Picani?”

“Sure. Can I get changed first?”

“That’s why I brought these.” Virgil entered the room, tossing a backpack onto Patton’s bed. Patton smiled. He had the best friends in the world.

* * *

 

Roman and Virgil helped Patton to change before Dr Doctor helped Patton into a wheelchair. Roman pushed him as Dr Doctor explained how rehabilitation would work and how Patton was expected to continue the exercises at home.

Before long, they reached the rehabilitation room.

“Ro, I’m scared…” Patton admitted.

“It’ll be okay.” Roman whispered. “We’re gonna stay right out here.”

“You’re… not coming in?”

“I’m afraid I can’t allow them.” Dr Doctor smiled sadly. “Hospital Policy.”

“Okay…” Patton whispered. Dr Doctor took over pushing the wheelchair and, after some quick goodbyes, took him into the rehabilitation room.

“Hi! I’m Dr Picani! Do you how do?”

“I’m feeling pretty good. Do you how do too?”

“I’m feeling pretty good too. And you are?”

“Patton… Patton Sanders.”

“Unusual name. But, we all have those around here, don’t we Doctor Doctor?”

“That we do. I’ll come and take you to your friends after the session, okay?” Dr Doctor pat Patton’s shoulder before turning to leave.

“And… now that he’s gone, do you how do?”

“I’m shitting myself.”

“Good, honesty. Love that.” Dr Picani smiled. “I promise you, you’ve nothing to fear. Hakuna Matata. We’re just going to go through a few exercises.”

“Okay.”

“Can I help you to sit on the floor?”

“Sure.” Patton nodded. Dr Picani helped lift Patton out the chair and onto a mat on the floor, then helped him remove his shoes before removing his own. “Right.” Dr Picani sat next to him. “I’m going to sit with you and go through these exercises too so you don’t feel silly. That seems to help other clients.”

“Thanks.” Patton felt himself relaxing slightly.

“All we’re gonna do is twist our ankle, like this.” Dr Picani rotated his ankle. Patton copied, but quicky gave up.

“I…” Patton sighed, tears welling in his eyes. “I feel so stupid.”

“Hey, no, hey…” Dr Picani shifted, moving so he was kneeling in front of Patton. “Hey, I get this a lot. A lot of my clients are scared, vulnerable, they feel silly and it takes time for that feeling to go away. But I promise… You can _go_ the distance!” Patton giggled at the Hercules reference and wiped his eyes. “Yes, you may be weaker than you once were, but you’re not broken, and you’re not any less of a person because of it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologise for.” Dr Picani smiled. “All this is just recovery. Lots of people go through recovery, and I promise, recovery is not silly. We gotta… Just keep swimming.”

“Just keep swimming.” Patton smiled. “Okay.”

“You ready to try again?”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Hi, Patton.” Dr Doctor greeted as he walked in. Patton and Dr Picani were both lying on their backs, holding one leg slightly above the ground.

“Hi.” Patton smiled, sitting up.

“How’d your first day go?”

“It went good. Dr Picani really helped.”

“He’s the perfect patient.” Picani beamed. “I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon?”

“Tomorrow? So soon?”

“Why not?” Picani beamed. “I have spaces free at 8AM and 10AM.”

“10AM sounds good.” Patton smiled as both Doctor’s helped him into his wheelchair.

“I’ll see you then.”

* * *

“So?” Roman asked. “How was it? Was he hot?”

“It was okay.” Patton sighed, leaning into Roman’s side. "And yeah, kinda." Roman pat Patton’s shoulder as he looked out the window, watching the traffic go by as the taxi drove them home, where Virgil was waiting.

“What’s wrong, Patton?”

“I hate being like this…” Patton muttered. “Dr Picani said I’m not broken but I feel like I am.”

“I like this Picani guy already.” Roman smiled. “You’re not broken, Patton.”

“And anyway, you’re going to bed when we get home so you can dream of Logan again.”

“I’m looking forward to that.”

* * *

When they pulled up outside the apartment, Virgil came out and grabbed the wheelchair, while Roman bridal-carried Patton inside. Virgil paid and followed, watching as Roman placed Patton down gently on the sofa.

“Hey, I, um… I ran you a bath. Thought you might want it.” Virgil whispered.

“Thank you so much, Virge…” Patton forced a smile.

“Oh, shit, what’s wrong…?” Virgil asked, sitting beside Patton. Patton threw his arms around Virgil, hugging him as tight as his ribs would allow. It took a moment for Virgil to realise he was sobbing. “Okay, it’s okay…” Virgil whispered.

“He said he feels broken…” Roman explained.

“You’re not broken, Pat.” Virgil assured him. “You just need some help getting back on your feet.”

“...Dad joke?”

“Damn it.” Virgil facepalmed. Roman snorted. “Real charming, Princey.”

“As the theater would say, the show must go on!”

“They also say break a leg.” Patton muttered.

“It’s not broken.” Virgil reminded him. “Your muscles were crushed. Anyway, let’s get you upstairs. You’ll feel better once you’re cleaned up.”

“Can I wash myself?” Patton asked. “Please? I just… wanna do one thing by myself today...”

“Sure.” Roman smiled, squeezing Patton’s uninjured shoulder before scooping him up in a bridal carry and carrying him upstairs to the bathroom.

“Can I at least undress you?”

“Pervert.” Virgil called as he moved Patton’s wheelchair in.

“If you take my trousers off, I can do the rest.”

“Sure.” Roman smiled.

“You wanna bathe in your boxers?” Virgil asked as Roman helped him take his trousers off. “Because that’ll probably feel less vulnerable.”

“Good idea.” Roman approved. Patton nodded.

“Please.”

“Sure thing.”

Eventually, Patton had managed to remove his cardigan and his shirt. Roman and Virgil both helped to lower him into the bath.

“We’ll come check on you in a bit, okay?” Roman asked. Patton nodded, looking ashamed. Roman wished he had something helpful to say, but he didn’t, so he ushered Virgil out the bathroom and closed the door.

Patton allowed himself to cry.

He was broken, vulnerable, he couldn’t even take his trousers off without needing help. He couldn’t do anything. He felt so dependant, so afraid, so alone. He didn’t want to feel like this. He didn’t want to rely on other people. He didn’t want to be unhappy.

He wanted to be with Logan.

* * *

“Roman, it’s been 20 minutes, shouldn’t we check on him?” Virgil asked.

“He didn’t want us to.” Roman replied, placing three bowls of pasta on the side. “He’s so sad, Virge. He’s like you on a good day.”

“Gee, thanks.” Virgil muttered. “Well, I’m checking on him.”

“Alright, I’m coming.” Roman sighed, following Virgil upstairs. Virgil knocked on the door. “Patton, we’re coming in, you better be decent.” He called before throwing the door open. “Shit! Roman, call an ambulance!”

“What?!” Virgil ran into the room and scooped Patton, unconscious, out the water, laying him on the floor. “Fuck he was completely under water, what do I do?”

“Check his pulse.” Roman pulled his phone out and dialed 911.

“Fuck, it’s there, it’s there, Roman…” Virgil whispered. “Fuck you, Patton!”

“Lean him in the recovery position.”

“Fuck, Roman, he-he must’ve fell asleep…”

“How do you know he wasn’t…?”

“You think he’d top himself?” Virgil asked, looking down at Patton. “Fuck…”


	4. Logan

“Fuck you still, Patton…”

“Come on, Buddy, wake up.”

* * *

 

_ ‘You left me.’ _

_ No… I-I was coming, I swear… _

_ ‘You said you were coming back!’ _

* * *

Patton shot up with a gasp, only to be enveloped in Roman’s arms.

“Fuck you, Patton. Fuck you 100 times over!” Roman mumbled against Patton’s shoulder. Patton panted, bringing his arms up to hug Roman back.

“What’d I do?”

“You nearly fucking died you fucking asshole.” Virgil spat. “We’re in a fucking hospital again! We came to check on you and you were just… fucking asleep under the fucking water!”

“I-I’m sorry…” Patton whispered. “I was sat up when I fell asleep. I-I was going to see Logan…”

“Was it worth it?” Roman asked, pulling away.

“He wasn’t there… He yelled at me…”

“Right… Patton, I’ve been accepting so far, okay? Of this… imaginary boyfriend thing… But… He nearly fucking killed you and I hate him, okay?”

“Virgil!” 

“No, Roman.” Virgil spat. “You need to get over this dream boy thing, Patton, because one day, he’s gonna kill you.”

“But… I love him…” Patton whispered.

“No, you  _ think  _ you love him.” Virgil scowled. “But you made him up, Patton. He’s not real.”

“No! He’s not! But when I’m with him, I can walk, I can do things for myself, and I feel loved.”

“So, what, we don’t love you? Is that it?” Virgil asked.

“No!”

“Because that’s what you’re saying!”

“Um…” Dr Doctor cleared his throat, alerting everyone of his presence. “Is… this a bad time.”

“Nope, I was just leaving.” Virgil muttered, pulling his hood over his head and storming out.

“So… Patton… I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon.”

“I’m fine, I just fell asleep in the tub.”

“Hm…” Dr Doctor moved to sit in the chair Roman usually occupied. Roman shifted on the bed, still holding Patton. “That’s what a lot of patients who… try to end their lives say.”

“End my- No! I wasn’t trying to!”

“He was just sleeping.” Roman spoke up. “I checked on him a while before it happened, he was asleep, I don’t know why I left him in there, god, it was so stupid of me!” He cried, burying his face in Patton’s shoulder. Dr Doctor sighed.

“Well… We want to keep you in overnight anyway, run some observations, ask you a few questions, ensure you get some sleep, you know the drill.”

“His name is Bill.” Patton muttered. Roman snorted. “Sorry, inside joke.”

“Bill is a good name for a drill.” Dr Doctor smiled. “I’ll come back to check on you later.”

“Okay.” Patton and Roman watched as he left. 

“Why did you lie?” Patton asked. “You didn’t see me asleep before it happened.”

“You think we want you to end up on the psych ward?” Roman asked, hugging him. “I’m not gonna let ‘em keep you here, but you need to tell me… Did you try to… to kill yourself?”

“No, Roman, why would I do that?” Patton rubbed his nose against Roman’s in an eskimo kiss. “I couldn’t leave you, or Virgil.”

“You know… Virgil didn’t mean what he said.” Roman whispered.

“Will you tell him I’m sorry?” He yawned, leaning against Roman. “Please…?”

“Sure, Padre. Get some sleep…” He whispered. Patton didn’t need to be asked twice.

* * *

_ “Oh, you’re back.” _

_ “Logan!” Patton cried, hugging him tight. “I’m so sorry, I went home, and I tried to dream of you, but I couldn’t, and… I-I’m so sorry, Logan, I didn’t mean to leave you.” _

_ “It’s quite alright…” Logan whispered, pulling away. “One learns to get used to being alone.” _

_ “Logan… I think I need to talk to you…” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “My friend Virgil… he doesn’t think this is good for me…” _

_ I’m sorry?” _

_ “Well… It’s just… I nearly drowned today, coming to see you, and… he thinks I need to stop seeing you.” _

_ “So… you’re leaving?” Logan asked. _

_ “No! I mean… maybe,,, I don’t know, I don’t want to, honest, I don’t.” _

_ “I think you should leave, Patton…” Logan whispered. “Please.” _

_ “O-okay…” Patton whispered. “I-I love you.” _

* * *

“Patton!” Patton gasped as his eyes shot open. “Hey, hey, you alright?” Roman asked.

“Yeah…” Patton whispered.

“Um… Dr Picani’s here to take you to your rehabilitation.”

“It’s 10AM already?” Patton asked.

“Sure is.” Dr Picani chuckled. “You ready?”

“Sure. Can I… try getting in the wheelchair myself?” Patton asked.

“Of course.” Dr Picani asked Roman to hold the wheelchair still while he stood next to Patton, in case he fell. Patton gently slid himself out the bed and onto the floor before using the bed to turn himself around. Then, he slowly guided himself into the chair, unceremoniously falling half the way down.

“I did it!” Patton gasped, panting with effort. 

“I’m so proud of you, buddy!” Roman gave him a quick hug.

“Look how much progress you made already!” Dr Picani clapped. “Shall we get going?”

“Sure.” Patton smiled. “Ro… please tell Virgil I’m sorry…”

“I will.”

* * *

“Okay, so.. While we do our exercises, I’d like to hear about you.” Dr Picani smiled as he took a seat next to Patton.

“Okay.”

“First:” He started as he rotated his ankle, Patton copying. “What’s this about drowning yourself?”

“It wasn’t suicide, I swear of Roman and Virgil’s lives.”

“I never said it was.” Dr Picani assured him. “But now that that’s cleared up, do you how do?”

“I… I’ve been better, honestly…” Patton confessed.

“Try bending your knee.” Dr Picani told him. Patton did his best, eventually having to use his hand to pull it up until it was bent. “Keep doing that.” Patton guided his leg to the floor and repeated the action. “What’s wrong?”

“I kinda broke up with a boy that I was never with and now he’s mad at me…”

“Yikes.” Dr Picani winced. “Crush or…?”

“Dream boy.” Patton told him. “Literally. A boy in my dreams.”

“You had a relationship in your dreams?” Dr Picani asked. “What’s wrong with that?”

“It was getting serious…” Patton sighed. “And I just wanted to sleep all the time to be with him.”

“That’s why you nearly drowned…” Dr Picani realised aloud.

“Yeah, and then my friend Virgil got upset and yelled at me and ran off and… I don’t know… I’m scared I’ve lost him.”

“He just thinks he knows what’s best.” Dr Picani told him. “Maybe he’s right, maybe he’s not.”

“I just… I wish I hadn’t made this guy up because he’s… He’s perfect… He’s everything I’m not… It’s like I need him.”

“I’m sorry, buddy…”

“Can we just do this please…?” Patton whispered.

“Sure.”

* * *

“Well, I think you’re doing really well.” Dr Picani smiled as he pushed Patton back to his room.

“Yeah?” 

“Indeed.” Patton blushed slightly. He looked up in time to see into a cubicle. Something caught his eye. 

“Wait, Dr Picani, go back!”

“What?”

“Please, reverse a bit!” Patton cried. “Please or I’ll try walking there!”

“Okay, okay.” Dr Picani pulled the wheelchair back until Patton could clearly see inside the door of the of the room. Patton gasped. “What?”

“Logan...?”


	5. Awakening

The boy Patton had spotted lay in a hospital bed next to an empty chair. Tubes seemed to connect everywhere, from his arms, his nose. He looked pale, fragile, small. He looked different, but he knew it was Logan.

“Dr Picani, I need to go in there!”

“What? Are you mad? I can’t just take you into a random guys private room!”

“I know him, that’s Logan!” Patton cried. “His name is Logan Logicalis. I know him!”

“Excuse me, gurl, can you keep the volume down?” Patton and Dr Picani turned to see a guy in a leather coat and sunglasses holding a starbucks in his hand. He moved to enter Logan’s room when Patton grabbed his coat.

“Please can I see Logan?”

“What?”

“I know him, I swear I do. His name is Logan Logicalis, he’s super smart and loves space and astrology. He hates puns but keeps accidentally making them. He doesn’t like people touching him until he learns to trust them, and he dabs but never admits it. His favourite song is the rainforest rap and his best friend is called Remy.”

“I-I’m Remy…” Remy looked up at Dr Picani. “Let him in.”

“Okay…” Dr Picani sighed and pushed Patton into the room. “You gonna be okay here, Kid?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Doc.” Patton whispered. When Dr Picani left, Remy slammed his starbucks cup on the bedside table.

“Logan’s been in a coma for a year and 8 months. Start talking. Who are you?” Remy questioned.

“My names Patton. I met Logan in a dream after I was in a car accident. I meet him every time I fall asleep. We were… close.”

“Bullshit.” Remy spat. “That’s not possible.”

“You sing to him.” Patton whispered. “He hears you singing and humming, we danced to it a few times. You sang ‘I Need A Doctor’ a few days ago. I understand why now.”

“I…” Remy stammered.

“Patton!” Roman cried. “You can’t just sit in a random kids room!”

“Roman, this is Logan!” Patton indicated to the comatose boy in the bed.

“What?”

“The guy I dreamed about. This is him.”

“...What?”

“It’s true.” Remy muttered. “Everything Patton has said about Logan is true. It could only be that… somehow… they connected.”

“And I left him…” Patton whispered. “I need to try sleep again.”

“You’re gonna see him?” Remy asked. Patton nodded. “Then… can you tell him that I miss him, and that I won’t give up on him?” 

“Of course.”

* * *

_ “Logan?” _

_ “What do you want?” Logan sighed from where he was curled up in the pile of beanbags. _

_ “You never told me you were in a coma.” _

_ “It never came up in conversation.” Logan muttered. “I refuse to go back.” _

_ “Why?” Patton sat beside Logan. _

_ “Because… If I do, I might die, and I’d rather die now, in comfort.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Why do you think I’m in a coma, Patton?” Logan asked. Patton didn’t speak. “I came out as gay to my family. My Father beat me and my Mother pushed me down the stairs. That’s the last thing I remember, and then I was here, I was in a place where I could get anything I wanted, free from my parents, free from the hurt.” _

_ “Remy misses you…” Patton whispered. Logan’s face fell. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Remy. He said to tell you he misses you, and that he’ll never give up on you.” _

_ “So… He’s the one keeping me alive… I mean, someone has to pay the medical bills, and while I have money, it shouldn’t have lasted this long…” _

_ “Remy wants you back, Lo. I don’t think the guy’s left your side.” _

_ “He is… looking after himself?” _

_ “I think so.” Patton nodded. “Why don’t you try coming back with me?” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “For me, and Remy, and you can meet Virgil and Roman, and your parents won’t be there.” Patton told him. “There’s so much to live for… Dr Picani can help rehabilitate you and it sucks at first, but once it’s over, it’ll be so worth it, I promise. And we can hug in person and you and Remy can stay with me, Roman and Virgil!” _

_ “You… make it sound so… idealistic…” _

_ “It is.” Patton smiled. “It will be. Please…” _

_ “I don’t…” _

_ “Logan, please, if not for me, for Remy.” Logan blinked up at Patton, who wore a sad smile. He sighed, nodded, and took Patton’s hand. _

_ “Alright.” _

* * *

“Ugh…” Patton moaned as he picked his head up. Why had he fallen asleep in a chair? He went to lift his hand to rub his eyes, only for a soft grip to stop him. He looked down.

“Logan…?”

“Patton…” Logan’s voice was hoarse, but he didn’t seem to notice. 

“Logan?!” Remy stood, throwing his sunglasses aside. “Fucking- Shit, Logan! Fuck!” He quickly slammed the emergency button on the wall repeatedly, reaching over to grip Logan’s other hand. Logan gripped it back. 

“Remy…”

“Fuck, Lo! Don’t fucking do that again, you bitch!” Remy cried, bowing his head down onto Logan’s chest as he choked back a sob. “I missed you, gurl… I fucking missed you...”

“Oh my god…” Dr Doctor made himself known. “Logan… you’re… you’re awake…”


	6. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling too creative today so have a short, shitty chapter. Sorry. Xx

After several hours of questions and assessments and tests from Dr Doctor, whom Logan had somehow remembered and commented had aged well, Logan had slipped back into exhaustion, assuring Patton and Remy that he would awaken this time. Remy had scolded him for making a sick joke, but kept his grip on Logan’s hand.

Logan blinked his eyes open to find Patton and two other boys whispering to each other in the corner of the room, while Remy was nowhere to be seen.

“Patton…” Logan’s voice came out far too gravily and deep for his liking. Patton looked up.

“Logan!” Patton cried, jumping up. “Are you okay? Do you need something? Should I call the Doctor?” Logan weakly shifted his gaze to the glass of water on the bedside next to him. Patton got the message and grabbed the glass, gently lifting Logan’s head up and holding the glass to his mouth. After a few sips, Logan lay back, an appreciative smile on his lips.

“Rem…?”

“I told him to go look after himself for a few hours. I hope you don’t mind…” The smile Logan gave told him he didn’t, and that he was grateful.

“I didn’t believe Patton when he said you were real.” One boy stepped forward. Logan blinked.

“Logan, this is Virgil. He’s anxious all the time so we protect him with love and hugs.”

“Don’t be mad at Patton for breaking up with you.” Virgil whispered. “I thought he was… that he made you up… and he nearly died…”

“Virgil!”

“What…?” Logan looked up at Patton with a hurt expression.

“I fell asleep in the bath, it was nothing!”

“Knock knock.” Everyone looked up to see Dr Doctor and Dr Picani in the doorway. “Hope we’re not interrupting.”

“Logan! Do you how do?” Dr Picani beamed. Logan nodded weakly. “Good!”

“Logan, we’d like to start you on your own course of physical rehabilitation…” Dr Doctor explained. “If you wanted, you could have your sessions alongside Patton, if you both wanted that? We understand it can help to go through trauma together.”

“Yes!” Patton cried. “Yes, please, Logan?” Patton turned to Logan, who was already nodding.

“Excellent. We’ll discuss it further at a later date. We’d also like to issue you a speech therapist, if that’s alright?” Logan nodded again. “Brilliant. Call if you need anything.” He smiled before turning to leave with Dr Picani. Logan knew it was going to be a long recovery.

* * *

Patton and Logan both attended their rehabilitation sessions, Patton gradually gaining use of his injured leg while Logan regained fine and gross motor skills in his arms, which helped communication, since both he and Patton knew a little sign language. Even after Patton’s rehabilitation was complete, he kept attending the sessions with Logan, hoping to show him that although he was through his recovery, he wasn’t giving up on Logan’s.

Roman and Virgil slowly grew to know Logan and Remy, and, to Patton’s excitement, the five of them soon became close friends. They spent almost every waking moment together, all of them sitting on Logan’s bed with him, or in Virgil’s case, anywhere but (The Nurse screamed when she found him sat on the bottom of a medical trolley), and spoke about nothing in particular.

Logan, after many months, eventually gained some strength in his legs to hold himself up, so long as he was holding onto Patton’s arms. His knees usually buckled, sending him falling into Patton’s arms. Patton had never once let him hit the floor; he’d held Logan close, kissed his nose, and helped him up again.

Eventually, Logan had enough strength to move himself around in a wheelchair. Patton stayed with him most days, pushing him to where he wanted to go, until the day came where the hospital no longer felt the need to keep Logan in the hospital, much to everyone’s relief.

The group found an apartment together that they could all fit into and they all helped each other move in. Remy had his own room, next to Logan and Patton’s, and Roman and Virgil agreed to share.

Logan’s side of the room was space-y, thanks to Roman’s painting skills, Remy’s glow-in-the-dark stars idea, and Patton’s gift of a star night light. His bookshelves were huge, but still didn’t accommodate every book Logan owned.

Patton’s side of the room was blue and covered in photos of his friends, his family, random cats, and memes. He almost always had happy music on, not that Logan minded.

Roman’s side of the room was cream and red, his bed covered with fine red silk and piles of cushions. There were beanbags and stuffed animals everywhere. When Virgil told him to ‘pick up his trash’, Roman had retorted ‘Pick up your clothes’.

Virgil’s side of the room was dark, messy, sketch books piled in the corner of the room, band posters covered the room. His room was mostly black and purple. The only thing that had colour was a card from Patton.

Remy’s room was smaller than the shared rooms, but it was his own space, so he didn’t mind, as long as he could fit his clothes in there and bring the occasional girl or boy home, then he was happy.

That was when things went downhill again.

Roman, being the only one who could drive, had selflessly offered to drive Logan and Patton to the hospital for their rehabilitation session, only to suffer a panic attack a short distance from the hospital. They abandoned the car and made their way to the hospital by foot, Patton pushing Logan’s wheelchair while Logan held Roman’s hand in reassurance.

Dr Doctor came to the conclusion that Roman was suffering severe anxiety, and recommended counselling, meaning Roman would be seeing Dr Picani too.

While they were all recovering, they were all supporting each other, hand in hand, literally, as they journeyed down the path together.


End file.
